


Tea Time at Velvet's

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Velvet, and Cadance spend a little mother-daughter time together in the traditional Sparkle Family sense.And yes that means lots and lots of incest.
Relationships: Princess Cadance/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Twilight Sparkle/Twilight Velvet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Twilight Velvet/Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 5





	Tea Time at Velvet's

**Author's Note:**

> Fetishes: Incest, Mother/Daughter (by blood and by marriage), F/F/F, Toys, Oral, Light D/s

This project was selected by Patrons for their October reward.

Cover Art can be found [here](https://derpibooru.org/images/449113). Unfortunately since no artist was listed i can only take a guess as to the origins. i think it might be FearingFun? Which here have his [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fearingfun?lang=en) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/fearingfun). If i'm wrong please let me know and i'll fix the crediting ( ~~or if you don't want it used i'll take it down~~ ).

* * *

Twilight Sparkle knocked upon the door to her family’s townhouse. While waiting, she looked around at the neighbourhood where she’d grown up. It was modest but still bore the vague aristocratic vibes and decor that came with moneyed interests in the city.

She tried to come here whenever she was in Canterlot. Though it had been a couple of months since her last visit, something which had butterflies churning in her gullet.

_What if mom was upset? What if dad gave her a talking to? What if…_

Twilight swallowed a lump in her throat. Her posture tensed as she heard movement coming from within. A horn sparked and the door’s heavy deadbolt slipped out of place.

Then it slowly opened and Twilight attempted to smile. Though she could already tell how uneasy it seemed. “Hey mom!”

Except it wasn’t her mom on the other side. It was Cadance.

Her sister-in-law smirked and tilted her head to the side. “Huh, so both you and your brother like to call me that? Interesting.”

Twilight’s face went bright red. “Pardon?”

“Kidding, kidding.” Cadance snickered and stepped out of the way. “I was just stopping by to see Velvet.”

Twilight stepped inside. “Oh?”

“I mean she kind of raised an alicorn in a way, so I was hoping to pick her brain and get a few pointers while I was in Canterlot.” Cadance sighed and threw off a coy smile. “Plus, she’s a miracle worker who can somehow always get Flurry Heart to take a nap.”

“You know how she does it, right?” Twilight teased. She looked left and right, making sure that no prying ears were around. “She puts a little bourbon in…”

A third pony loudly cleared her throat, from the direction of the kitchen.

“You better not be selling out my trade secrets, Twilight,” Twilight Velvet teased. “I need to have some leverage if I want my daughter-in-law to visit.”

Cadance snickered and nodded towards Twilight, getting her to follow into the kitchen.

“Aww come on Velvet, you know that I come to you for more than just your motherly advice,” she said. “Who else is going to give me all those stories to embarrass Shining with?”

As they entered the kitchen, Twilight saw that her mother was busy prepping the table with tea. When Velvet spotted her, she flashed one of those kind smiles that only a mother could manage.

“Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in,” Velvet teased as she ducked towards the cupboard, pulling out a third china set. “How long has it been, dear? Four or five months this time around?”

Twilight cheeks warmed. “Only three-and-a-half!”

Cadance gasped in faux shock. “Twilight Sparkle! You haven’t visited your mother in nearly four months?”

“I-I’ve been busy!” Twilight blurted out.

“We’re only teasing, dear,” Velvet said, placing down the china and taking a seat. “Though it would be nice if you wrote to me more often. It feels like I know more about you from the tabloids then I do from you.”

Twilight groaned. “Are you still reading the Daily Sun?”

“Oh, you know I am,” Velvet teased. “Only honest paper in the city.”

Cadance rolled her eyes and tipped her muzzle towards Velvet. “Did she at least tell you that she has a new marefriend?”

Velvet looked at Twilight with a dangerous glint in her eye. “Oh?”

“Cadance!” Twilight hissed. “I uh… haven’t brought that up yet.”

“Clearly,” Cadance said.

Velvet grabbed the teapot between them and filled each of their cups. She knew, from her vast and motherly experience, to leave a little bit of room in Cadance’s for cream while Twilight’s was filled to the brim since she had it black. Just one of those million little tidbits that only a mother knew about.

“So, tell me about this marefriend,” Velvet said. “Is she cute?”

Twilight bit her lip. “Very.”

“Is she a unicorn?” Velvet asked.

Twilight nodded. “Yes.” She gingerly stirred her tea even though nothing had been added. “I uh… was actually hoping to get a little bit of advice from you.”

“What kind of advice?” Velvet asked, adding a spoonful of sugar into her cup.

Twilight looked at Cadance and then to her mother. She bit her lip and made a distressed little noise. “Something that uh… maybe isn’t best to talk about around…”

“Oh, are you asking her for some advice about fucking?” Cadance asked.

Twilight went beet red. “P-pardon?”

“I mean…” Cadance added a little bit of cream into her cup, unphased by Twilight’s panic. “That’s what Velvet is best at right?”

Velvet nodded sagely. “I am fairly well versed in the methods of pleasing a mare.” She smirked and looked at Twilight. “Before you have a panic attack, dear, yes Cadance is well aware of what is going on in our family.”

Cadance nodded. “Was a little shocked, not going to lie. But after me and Shining did some swinging with Velvet and Night Light, I warmed up to the idea pretty quickly.” She sighed. “Gods Night Light knows how to please a mare. He has that whole silver fox thing going on.”

“We really should do that again some time,” Velvet cooed. “I know Night Light has been dying to do a little father-son stuff as a bottom.”

Twilight giggled nervously. “So, she knows that…”

“I’m the only mare you’ve ever slept with?” Velvet finished.

“Yeah.”

Cadance smirked and patted her sister-in-law’s hoof. “It’s okay, hun. No one is going to judge you for the number of partners you’ve had. Especially not me.”

“Though they will probably judge you over the fact that you’ve been keeping it in the family,” Velvet said, flashing a coy smile. “Though isn’t that kind of the norm for alicorns?”

Cadance snickered. “Honestly, I think I’m the only one not fucking a blood relative.”

“But you’ve been pretty complacent about others doing it,” Velvet quipped, taking a dainty sip of tea.

“I mean love is love.” Cadance shrugged. “As long as you’re not fucking foals I’m not really going to intervene.”

“No, no.” Velvet shook her head. “We’re strictly the keeping it in the family kind of Canterlot petite nobility, thank you very much.” She then cleared her throat and looked at Twilight. “Sorry we’ve kind of been dominating the conversation, haven’t we?”

Twilight took a sip of her black tea and offered a nervous smile. “It’s fine. Just trying to figure out the best way to broach this topic.”

“Well what department do you think you’re lacking in?” Cadance asked.

Twilight sighed. “Well I mean since I left Canterlot I really haven’t been super active in the bedroom. So, I guess I kind of need a general refresher on how everything works. Like I tried that orange trick and all it did was make my tongue hurt.”

“Orange trick?” Cadance and Velvet asked in unison, sharing a look.

“It’s where you uh…” Twilight’s cheeks warmed. “Cut an orange in half and warm it up. It’s supposed to be pretty good practice for going down on a mare.”

“Oh sweetie,” Velvet tutted. “Why violate the consent of a perfectly good piece of produce when your mom is just a quick train ride away? I can teach you everything that you’d ever want to know.” She nodded towards Cadance. “And maybe my other daughter might be willing to help out as well.”

Cadance smirked. “Aww, do you really think of me as a daughter?”

“Of course, I do,” Velvet said, winking at her. “You had a special place in my heart ever since you called me mommy.”

Cadance’s cheeks warmed at the memory.

“I’d be willing to help teach Twilight a thing or two,” Cadance said. She picked up her teacup and took her own delicate little sip. Though it was clear that Velvet had gotten under her coat as she accidently slurped.

Twilight couldn’t help but feel a little amused at the juxtaposition between the brash conversation and the dainty table manners of her sister-in-law and mother.

“Maybe I can even teach her a couple tricks of my own,” Cadance said. “I have a few I’ve been meaning to test out on you, Vel.”

Velvet smirked. “I’m always game for a little experimentation, dear.”

She looked at her teacup and then across the table at her children before looking back down at the teacup again. Some kind of silent resolution was reached as she levitated the cup towards the sink and dumped out its contents.

Both Twilight and Cadance cocked a brow.

“Well it looks like I’ve finished with my tea. I’ll meet you two in the bedroom,” Velvet said before standing up and leaving the room.

As she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder and winked at the two alicorns. Once she had their attention, she flagged her tail to the side and showed off the still tight hole that Twilight had come from. It was enough to get both of them burning bright red.

“Don’t hurry on my account,” Velvet said. A sultry tone flittered from her lips as she turned the corner. “I’ll just be getting ready.”

Cadance looked at Twilight and Twilight at Cadance. Then both of them looked down at their teacups.

“I think I’m done,” Cadance whispered, dumping her tea into the sink.

Twilight nodded and downed her own cup in a few potent gulps. “Yelp that sure was delicious!”

Together they bounced to their hooves and left the dining room. Velvet was already out of sight and likely on her way towards the bedroom. So, the two of them headed that way themselves.

“So does Rarity know about…” Cadance started.

Twilight bit her lip. “I haven’t talked to her about it yet.”

“I mean she is the kind of mare who would likely turn a blind eye to whatever is going on amongst the Canterlot elites,” Cadance said. “She probably isn’t ignorant of the massive incest thing going on with all the rich and powerful families.”

“I know I know but…” Twilight shook her head before motioning with a wing. “How exactly do you gingerly bring up the topic with your significant other? Like that isn’t really something you can just delicately discuss, Cadance.”

Cadance shrugged as she started up the stairs with Twilight flagging behind. “You could be like your brother. He didn’t pull any punches.” She snorted. “Just one day dropped that on my plate as if it was the most casual thing in the world. I swear to the gods, there are balls of steel on that stallion.”

She glanced over her wing at Twilight and winked at her.

That’s when Twilight got another lovely vagina right in the face as Cadance flagged her tail to the side. Twilight was so close to it that she could see the way it winked at her. Strands of moisture were already clinging to it, a web of arousal that just begged for her to cram her snout against it.

Before she could comment, Cadance lit her horn.

Twilight gasped as she felt a bead of warm magic against her lower lips. It was a tantalizing little sensation, just strong enough that it made her quiver and quake.

“Trust me, between me and your mom, I think we’ll find a way to make Rarity a very happy mare,” Cadance whispered, her tone dangerous and sultry. She licked her lips slowly and amplified her spell, pressing it even more forcefully against Twilight’s folds. “Can I admit something to do you, Twily?”

Twilight whined, barely able to even muster this meagre note against the sensation. Cadance’s spell was omnipresent, ebbing vibrations throughout her sex. While it was currently a lowly buzz it was still potent, teasing every inch of her folds.

“Ever since I found out about your family’s little secret,” Cadance said. “I’ve been dying to get a chance to spend a little one on one time with you.”

She smirked and finally made it up the stairs.

Twilight was frozen in place, her legs refusing to move up those final few steps. It took a small burst of magic from Cadance to help her along.

Once they were level, Cadance turned around, placing a hoof against the underside of her sister-in-law’s snout, tilting her gaze up to meet her own.

There was a fire in Cadance’s gaze, a hunger that Twilight knew from her time with Rarity. It was dominance, the pleasure of a mare who was finally getting everything she wanted.

_And what did Cadance want?_

Twilight braced herself as Cadance dipped forwards and pressed her lips hungrily against Twilight’s own. She gasped, though soon eased up, leaning into the kiss. Her mouth parted and soon Cadance’s tongue slipped between her lips.

They lingered like that, with Twilight succumbing to Cadance’s advances. Her sister-in-law’s magic waned, allowing her a little control over her body as she started to press back against Cadance’s tongue with her own. This earned her a dangerous smolder from Cadance who drew away, smirking from ear to ear.

“Been dying to do that for a while now,” she teased, patting Twilight on the cheek. “Though we really shouldn’t keep Velvet waiting for long.”

Cadance drew away and started once more towards the bedroom. As she left Twilight in her wake, she flickered out her tail, dragging the tip of it across Twilight’s cheek.

The sensation was alluring, getting Twilight to follow behind like a sailor caught by a siren’s song.

She blinked.

_Okay, that allegory may have stricken a little too close to home._

Still Twilight obediently followed as they made their way into Velvet and Night Light’s bedroom. It’d been far too long since Twilight had last been there.

Cadance knocked.

“Come in,” Velvet sang.

Cadance pushed inside with Twilight following behind.

This sure was her parent’s bedroom, just the way Twilight remembered it. Only there was now a sturdy looking wooden frame off to the side of the room with various cords of rope strung across it.

Twilight was about to ask but Velvet got there first.

“Me and your father have recently engaged in the local BDSM community,” Velvet explained. “He has taken a liking to shibari, so we recently made some investments.”

Cadance grinned. “He’ll have to try it out on me sometime.”

“Maybe let him get a little better first,” Velvet teased. “Last thing we need is for his ego to get anymore inflated.”

As Twilight looked at her mother, she saw that she was lying upon her side. She was making bedroom eyes at Cadance though spared a few enticing glances at Twilight.

“So, would you like a little demonstration first or should we just dive right into group activities?” Velvet asked.

Twilight swallowed a lump in her throat. “Maybe we could start with a little one-on-one. Just so I can remember what to do.”

Cadance stepped forwards, moving towards the bed. “Hey I’m not going to turn that down.” She smirked and puffed up her wings. An act that Twilight knew was a pegasus sign of trying to exert dominance. “So, shall I take the lead and show your daughter what a little harlot you are?”

Velvet snorted and her horn glowed. Soon her faint aura formed around Cadance’s snout, clamping it shut. She didn’t seem angry or even peeved, just amused and nothing more.

“While that performance may work on my son,” Velvet said. “I don’t think it’s going to work on me, dear.” She tutted and shook her head slowly. “No, I think it’s better that you just do what mommy asks.” A single brow went up. “Am I understood?”

She released Cadance’s snout, waiting to see what she would do. Her magic did linger, however, remaining upon the underside and gently stroking back and forth.

Cadance hummed and smirked right on back at Velvet. “Sure.”

Velvet’s brow went higher.

“What?” Cadance asked, her wings ruffling.

“Sure, is what you tell a bad first date,” Velvet commented. “I expect an inkling more respect than that, young lady.”

Cadance swallowed and a heat entered her complex. Twilight could relate to that hue, knowing just how stern her mother could be.

“I’m a Princess,” Cadance grumbled.

Velvet smirked. “And I’m the mother of a Prince and a Princess. Trust me, I know how to handle disobedient little monarchs.”

There was a tick, a moment of silence as indecision drew across Cadance’s face. But in the end, she bowed her head.

“Yes, Miss Velvet,” she said.

“Much better,” Velvet cooed. She patted the spot beside her on the bed. “How about you come lay beside me.”

Cadance nodded and trotted over, climbing onto the bed. She laid beside Velvet, though allowed the older mare to take the lead.

Velvet rested a hoof upon her belly, rubbing it in slow little circles. She hummed and hawed over what to do, being vocal while not really giving away any information.

Then, without warning, she drove her hoof lower, pressing it against Cadance’s folds. She stroked them with equal care, not too hard, though not too soft either. It was enough to elicit a sharp gasp from her daughter-in-law.

She glanced at Twilight as she continued to toy with Cadance’s lovely flower. “Are you just going to stand there, dear?” she asked, smirking at her. “Or would you rather take a seat and get comfortable?”

Twilight flushed as she realized that she was just frozen in place and watching this utterly awestruck. So, she reluctantly shuffled towards one of her parent’s lounging chairs, taking a seat.

“Now in my experience, mares love another mare who can take control. Something about queer mares all being bottoms who desperately need a top,” Velvet commented. She leaned to the side and gave Cadance a playful little kiss on the neck, following it up with an equally bashful nip. “Isn’t that right, dear?”

Cadance drew in a sharp breath, forcing her gaze away from Twilight. “N-no comment.”

Velvet snorted. She continued to clop away at Cadance’s folds. The sound of it was wet and incredibly crude. Though her gaze was still unwaveringly upon Twilight as she continued her lecture. “Now that doesn’t inherently mean that you need to be a dominant personality. It just means that you need to know how to take command of the situation.”

She drew her hoof away from Cadance’s lips. It was completely drenched with a thick coating of arousal. She brought it to her muzzle, licking away a small sample of the lust that Cadance had spilled. Then she started to delicately drag the tip of her hoof along Cadance’s teat, toying with it.

“Now I’m going to show you how mommy takes care of her daughters,” Velvet whispered.

If that was meant for herself or Cadance, Twilight couldn’t tell.

Velvet pushed herself downwards, trailing a series of little kisses along Cadance’s side. Her motions were tantalizing, building up to something grander that both of them knew they wanted. Slowly, but surely, she made her way across Cadance’s belly, heading down towards those tasty little teats she had so recently pleasured.

Once there, she took one of Cadance’s perky nipples between her lips and suckled upon it gently.

It had its desired effect, drawing forth a potent little moan from the back of Cadance’s throat. The alicorn’s wings fluttered a little and an excitable nicker soon followed behind, adding that final note of ecstasy into the mix.

Velvet suckled upon the teat for a moment before looking up. Confusion flashed across Cadance’s face as the two of them sat at an impasse. Then Velvet did something that shifted her daughter-in-law’s expression to one of genuine horror.

Cadance jerked her head back and a sharp gasp pierced the relative calm of the room.

“You bitch,” she whimpered.

Velvet chuckled. “Can’t let you get away with trying to Dom me in front of my little filly, Caddy. Got to get a little payback, right?”

Cadance shivered. “F-fuck.”

Twilight sat on the edge of her seat. Her expression was one part flustered, with a beet red complexion, and another shocked, as her jaw stood agape.

“What happened?” she asked.

She couldn’t help but rub her thighs together, feeling that slight sensation of moisture that lingered between her thighs.

_Fuck, she was soaking wet._

Cadance huffed “Your mother bit my teat.”

“Gently bit her teat,” Velvet corrected, cooing. “She’s just being a baby. It’s best that you ignore her.”

Velvet then moved a little lower still, covering those last few fateful inches between Cadance’s teat and her lower lips. She hovered above them and breathed in slowly, letting out a nicker of approval.

“New shampoo?” she asked.

Cadance nodded. “You like it?”

“I love it, dear.” She sniffed. “Is that lavender?”

Before Cadance could respond, Velvet dipped forwards and kissed her labia. This was immediately met by another gasp from Cadance who let out a hearty exhale.

“Fuck,” Cadance whispered.

Velvet started off gently enough, merely contenting herself with dragging her tongue between Cadance’s swollen lips. Each motion was purposeful, going all the way up from the taint, along her swollen folds, before probing at her engorged clit.

At the clit, Velvet would pause for a moment and slowly circle it, making sure to focus the bulk of her attention upon this little nub. It seemed to be working wonders. Cadance’s voice rose, without restraint, and a bark of nervous laughter punctuated the air.

Then once Cadance was all pent-up, balancing upon the brink, Velvet would draw back and repeat the cycle anew.

She kept at it for a bit, building up Cadance’s anticipation and the pleasured and passionate quality of her song. Twilight honestly had no idea that her sister-in-law was so sensitive. It was like every little stroke and motion from Velvet was paired by an increasingly intense note from Cadance.

“As you can see,” Velvet teased. “Cadance is a little sensitive.”

“You just have a magic tongue, Vel,” Cadance replied.

Velvet snorted. “That I do.”

Cadance wasn’t given a chance to reply further as Velvet leaned forwards and pushed her tongue past her folds. She eased her way deep into them, pressing her lips right against Cadance’s lower counterparts.

Twilight watched as Cadance seized and a quivering moan came flying forth with such vigour.

As the display continued, Twilight realized that she was still soaking wet. So, she reached between her thighs and started to stroke at her own flower, tracing her hoof between her swollen and engorged folds.

Cadance smirked. “Clopping to your sister and mother going at it?” she asked, snorting. “Degenerate.”

Twilight’s face went bright red. “Shut up!”

Velvet drew away from Cadance’s cunt and breathed out. “Would you like to join us on the bed, sweetie? I know that your seat isn’t offering the most advantageous perspective possible.” She grinned. “You can hardly learn how to please a mare when all you can see is the back of my head.”

Twilight thought about it for a moment and nodded. “Sure thing, mom.” She got to her hooves and trotted towards the bed. “And maybe… Cadance could also teach me how to kiss at the same time?” She grinned nervously and looked at her. “You were really good at it!”

Velvet didn’t respond as she was too busy shoving her muzzle back against Cadance’s crotch. She pressed her tongue as deep as she could inside of her and swirled it around with a potent degree of vigour. It must’ve been working wonders, considering all the adorable little noises which came edging forth from the Princess.

“I’d love to help,” Cadance whispered.

Twilight clambered upon the bed, taking position beside Cadance. From her new perspective, she could see Velvet’s muzzle crammed tight against Cadance’s cunt. There was a band of moisture around her snout and the sheets below were saturated with arousal and lust.

The sight alone was enough to send a fresh pulse of tantalizing warmth towards her own, unattended, lower lips.

Twilight couldn’t voyeur for long however as Cadance pressed a bead of magic into the underside of her muzzle. She was forced to look up, right into her sister-in-law’s eye. Cadance looked more than a little sex crazed, her expression addled and shifting with every little movement of Velvet’s tongue within her.

“So, you wanted to practice kissing?” Cadance asked, a teasing quality to her voice.

Twilight blinked. Then she remembered that this was in fact one of the reasons she’d come over to the bed in the first place. She nodded curtly and leaned towards Cadance without a word.

Her sister-in-law leaned closer as well, and soon, their two muzzles met. Their kiss started a little clumsy as Cadance was obviously distracted by the far more pressing matter between her hindlegs. But soon their mouths parted and their tongues ventured forth.

They met in the middle and danced around one another. Cadance moaned into the kiss, her breath hungry and practically dripping with the lust that Velvet was channeling into her. Still, Cadance retained enough sense to reach up with a hoof, resting it firmly on the back of Twilight’s head. She held Twilight in place, gently stroking her lovely mane.

The kiss lasted for several blissful moments, the sounds of their hot macking accented by the crude slurps coming from Velvet eating out Cadance.

Twilight pressed a hoof between her haunches and started to aggressively stroke at her lower lips, once again, clopping away at her clit and swollen folds. This translated nicely into the kiss as her own moans mingled together with Cadance’s.

That’s when Twilight realized that no one was taking care of her poor mother. So, she sparked her horn, clumsily moving her telekinesis downwards, along Velvet’s hindquarters. It wasn’t the smoothest burst of magic she’d ever conjured but it was still something.

Without her eyes for assistance, she really was just groping around in the dark. Still, she eventually felt moisture against her spell. She locked onto this sensation and started to press her mana against it. She’d jilled off with magic enough times to know the perfect settings, tuning the frequency of her spell to the ideal level of potency and vigour.

It must’ve been working as a muffled moan came gushing forth from Velvet.

Twilight reached out and rested a hoof against Cadance’s chest, gently stroking her fur in nice soothing motions. She felt her sister-in-law’s heart hammering, careening on some mad dash towards the blissful edge of orgasm.

With the way Velvet was slurping and going to town on Cadance, it wasn’t long before orgasm was reached.

Cadance seize and a bolt of utter pleasure coursed through every fiber of her being.

She finally drew away from the kiss, panting for breath. A bead of saliva connected her and Twilight together, hanging heavy between their lips. It lingered there for a brief moment before Cadance cursed and jerked away sharply, finally severing it as she cried out in hurried ecstasy.

As Twilight looked down, she could see the pleased smile that Velvet bore. Her mother drank from Cadance’s juices without restraint, hungrily guzzling them down. She didn’t budge an inch until her precious daughter-in-law was sated and her orgasm had run its triumphant course.

Only then did Velvet draw away. Her muzzle was saturated with juices, with thick strands dripping onto the bedding below. Her mane had been messed up and there was a contented quality to her gaze.

She offered a warm smile as she leered at Cadance, planting a tender little kiss upon her belly.

“Did you learn anything valuable, dear?” Velvet asked, looking at Twilight.

Twilight bit her lip and looked away. “Uh… sure?”

“I think she might’ve been a little distracted with…” Cadance’s magic sparked and she grabbed Twilight’s foreleg, dragging it away from her folds. “With something else.”

Her fetlock was drenched

Twilight sheepishly grinned. “It’s really hot watching you two going at it. It’s not my fault!”

“What do you think?” Velvet asked, looking at Cadance.

“She did look really adorable when she was clopping away like a teenager,” Cadance teased. “I’d say we should let her have a little fun of her own.”

Velvet nodded slowly. “Do you want to double team her?”

Cadance smirked and spread her wings, motioning for Twilight to come over. “I’d love nothing more, Vel.”

Twilight obeyed the silent instruction and shimmed over, leaning against Cadance. Cadance held her tight, wrapping her up in those comforting wings, as she started to plant tender little kisses along the nape of her neck.

Each drew forth a meek moan from Twilight. She enjoyed the attention immensely, shivering as Cadance knew just where to plant each kiss, nip, and love bite.

“She has the same sensitive places as you,” Cadance teased, glancing at Velvet.

As she spoke, the warmth of her breath tickled Twilight’s coat, making her shiver anew.

Velvet nodded. “Guess those are passed down genetically or something.”

She wiped away the mess upon her muzzle as she examined Twilight, sizing her up. It was like she was trying to figure out what would be the most productive course of action to take. She silently weighed her options before nodding and sparking her horn.

Her magic reached into her bedside table, drawing forth a small egg vibrator with a remote control.

“I hope you don’t mind if I bring in some power tools,” Velvet cooed.

Twilight grinned, though her expression proved difficult to maintain between her abundant moans. “Not at all, mom.”

Velvet nodded and moved the egg between Twilight’s legs, rubbing the little plastic orb against her slit. She coated it in Twilight’s juices, saturating it with arousal and lust. Once slick, Velvet pressed it inside, parting Twilight’s folds and plunging it deep into her.

Twilight shivered softly, though no moan escaped. The egg was still silent, not vibrating with any amount of vigour.

That’s when Velvet held up the remote, wiggling it back and forth between them. As she wiggled it, her magic turned the dial upon it, setting it to a mild intensity. Yet, even mild was a lot for Twilight, considering how sensitive and engorged her folds were. It was enough to knock a series of frantic moans free, filling the air with her lovely song.

“You sound so beautiful when you’re moaning, sweetie,” Velvet cooed.

She leaned forwards and kissed Twilight upon the lips. This first kiss was tender and motherly, a little peck of affection and nothing more. Though it came with a spark and soon a second kiss followed behind. Now this one was lustful and raw and animalistic. Their mouths came together again and soon their lips parted with their tongues tangoing in the middle.

Twilight immediately conceded ground, allowing Velvet to lead this little oral performance. Their tongues swirled around each other with Velvet knowing all the right moves to make.

As they kissed, Velvet fiddled with the remote, turning it up to a more potent setting. Twilight seized as the vibrations stimulated her, sending tendrils of pleasure throughout her loins. Her voice soon rose, though her notes were muffled by the kiss that refused to wane.

For a moment, she forgot about Cadance’s presence. Though Cadance did not allow this oversight to linger for long. She placed her hoof upon Twilight’s lips, stroking them tenderly up and down. This was a tamer sensation compared to the raw vigour of the egg but it was still a welcomed addition. Especially when she took the time to circle the tip of her hoof around the clit.

“God your daughter really is so adorable,” Cadance cooed. Her breath was warm against the nape of Twilight’s neck, making her coat stand on edge.

Velvet drew away from the kiss and smirked. “Isn’t she though?”

She hummed to herself and looked to the remote. Her magic turned the dial a few degrees more intense, right to that sweet point where utter ecstasy was just about to give way into overstimulation. Though it merely teased that edge, not pushing it any further.

“Twilight, sweetie,” Velvet whispered. “Are you close?”

Twilight nodded quickly. “Yes, mommy.”

Cadance snickered. “Mommy?”

“Be nice,” Velvet chided. “She’s in her happy place.”

“I’m just teasing,” Cadance said, planting another kiss on Twilight’s neck.

Velvet relaxed and looked back towards Twilight. “How about being a good little filly and cumming for your mother?”

Twilight nodded rapidly. Her world was a mess of pheromones and lust. It was hard to concentrate on anything in particular as her reality was a wash of sensations, pleasure, and a mind addling desire for orgasm.

Closer and closer she was brought towards the edge, never quite plunging into this pleasured abyss.

Cadance whispered sweet nothings into her ear and continued to stroke away, helping to edge her along.

Twilight was on the brink, the edge of pleasure, so dangerously close to plunging in.

Then she slipped, allowing herself to succumb. She came, hard, feeling her core shudder and body quake. Her juices came forth swiftly and with such impressive vigour. They spilled out with ferocity, coating the toy in a sheen of fluids and further fouling the sheets below.

Twilight’s breathing escaped in haggard puffs, her brow knitting as she went through these few final motions, spending the last of her reserves. Then finally she went slack as she was left utterly spent.

She leaned against Cadance and closed her eyes. Her own chest rose and fell swiftly as she tried to recuperate.

Velvet shut the egg vibrator off, letting it fade away to nothing at all. She chuckled softly to herself and bore a rather impressed smile.

“I’d say that I still got it,” she said, inspecting her hoof. “Got both of my daughters off. Not an easy feat at my age.”

Cadance snickered. “You did a very good job, Velvet. You eat out a pony better than a mare half your age.”

Twilight nodded along, feeling an ember of her strength return to her. “You did a really good job, mom.”

“Glad you think so, sweetie.” Velvet dipped forwards and gave Twilight a tender little kiss upon the lips. She grinned from ear to ear as her daughter’s complexion brightened to such a wonderful shade of red. “And you still look so adorable when you’re just about to cum.”

“Doesn’t she?” Cadance agreed.

“Say, Cadance,” Velvet said, a dangerous note entering her voice. “Have I ever told you about the first time I ever got Twilight off.”

Twilight went beet red. “Mom you cannot tell her that story!”

“Well that makes me want to hear it even more,” Cadance teased, pecking Twilight on the cheek.

“Mommm,” Twilight whined. “Please don’t tell her!”

“Oh, please it’s the job of a good mother to embarrass the living daylight out of her children.” Velvet stretched and sluggishly got off the bed. “But I believe we were about to enjoy a nice cup of tea before we got side tracked.”

Cadance nodded and slowly let go of Twilight, ensuring that she was capable of sitting up on her own before slipping away.

“Could honestly use a little bit of caffeine after that,” she murmured.

She got off the bed and fluttered her wings, cracking a few stiff joints within them.

Twilight joined her, and together, the three mares made their way out of the bedroom.

As they headed through the townhouse, Velvet looked at Cadance, bearing that devilish little smirk that told Twilight she wasn’t going to be saying anything good.

“So, about Twilight’s first time,” Velvet started.

Cadance nodded. “About her first time?”

“Before we begin…” Velvet’s cruel smile deepened. “How comfortable are you with talking about watersports?”

“Mom!”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/rcy6z4x) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
